innestengt
by NorskHetaliaFan
Summary: Tredje verdenskrig, uten forvarsel blir alle landene arrestert og innesperret for å forhindre en ny krig. De er komplett isolerte fra alle andre og hverandre. Yao har blitt flyttet fremst i en liste for dødsstraff, pga trøbbel han har skapt. Men ett par dager før han skal dø går alt i svart, og låsene åpner seg. lame summary, les den likevel. jeg suger til dette
1. Chapter 1

Jeg er eldre enn de andre, uten unntak. Opplevd mer på godt og vondt, derfor skulle man kanskje forvente at jeg visste hva som var rett og galt… I hvert fall mer enn de andre… Men det å skylde på dem ville vært så enkelt og mye mindre smertefullt. Men jeg er en stolt mann, jeg må forholde meg til virkeligheten, å lyve for meg selv er uaktuelt. For så vidt, jeg lyver sjelden for andre, det er oftere at jeg holder tilbake ting. Slik som jeg ser det, er det ikke et problem. _Jeg_ er et problem, det er grunnen til at jeg er her, fordi jeg er en viktig person. Det er i hvert fall det jeg tror, grunnen til at jeg er her er at jeg er en såpass viktig person som ikke tar ansvar for makten på en god måte. Det gjør vondt å innrømme det, men det er sant. Kanskje, om jeg valgte å stenge vekk sannheten, ville jeg ikke klandret meg selv… Kanskje ville jeg hatet meg selv mindre… Men akkurat nå kan jeg ikke gjøre noe bortsett fra å brenne, jeg brenner opp. Innvendig, for alt jeg har gjort. Jeg brenner i mitt eget personlige helvete. Kanskje jeg fortjener det? Jeg har blitt fortalt at de fordømte faller til helvete før, men jeg har aldri trodd på slikt. Jeg har alltid avblåst det, for jeg hadde levd lenge, jeg burde vite. Er ikke det sant? Selv om helvete kanskje ikke finnes, begynner jeg å tro jeg ville fortjent den evige pinen du finner der. Jeg kan ikke glemme hvordan jeg lo da mannen bannet og grep etter meg, da jeg bet armen hans, han fortjente det for å holde meg fanget her. Han og to andre passet på at jeg ikke skulle rømme på vei til møtene, som så vidt jeg hadde hørt, ble kalt for «psykologi» eller «avhør» blant fangeholderne. Jeg ville heller kalt det for tortur, eller psykologisk trakassering. Ja, han hadde fortjent det. For alt, jeg husker da en annen slo meg med flat hånd mot kinnet. I blindt raseri brukte jeg mine evner i kampsport og sparket ham i ansiktet. Jeg husker at han falt ut av stolen og ned på gulvet. Jeg husker at noen grep meg og tvang i meg piller som jeg forsøkte å spytte ut mens noen tvang kjeven min igjen. Jeg tror det var bedøvelse, jeg vet ikke. Kanskje jeg skulle sove uansett, det er vanskelig å skille dag fra natt her. Jeg vet ikke engang hvor lang tid det er gått, uker? Måneder? År? Det står en vase med blomster på bordet, jeg vet ikke når de dukket opp. Blomstene bringer fram gamle minner, de er kinesiske, men jeg husker ikke navnet. Lukten kiler i nesen, og minner om barndommen min. Da jeg lekte med for lengst døde venner, jeg løp rundt og ropte. Men jeg var en veloppdragen gutt. Hadde jeg hørt om helvetet på den tiden, så ville jeg ikke hatt noe å bekymre meg for, jeg var snill, empatisk… så mye bedre enn jeg er nå. Men jeg husker enkelt episoder godt. Blomstene jeg tok fra søsteren min sitt rom, fordi jeg hadde syntes de var vakre. Jeg ga dem tilbake, det husker jeg. Jeg husker risen jeg pleide å spise, som minner meg om det store spranget. Jeg husker desperasjonen, søsknene mine hadde ikke mat, som den eldste var jeg nødt til å finne det for dem. Det var ett problem, det var ingen mat å spise. Jeg lette overalt, gravde i jorda, klatret i trærne. De unge søsknene mine sultet. Ett slags farsinstinkt slo inn, jeg husker at jeg løp, og at jeg stjal. Fra en familie, jeg stjal fra en familie med to små barn. Til dags dato vet jeg ikke om de overlevde, enda en grunn til at jeg fortjener helvete. Øynene mine svir og hodet dunker. Å tenke gjør vondt.

Noe av det verste er å tenke på hvordan de andre taklet det, men jeg torturerer meg selv med tanken likevel. Jeg tar ofte meg selv i å lure på hvordan de kan ha taklet det å bli arrestert, helt plutselig og sperret inne på en… hva kan jeg si? En krysning av ett fengsel og en psykologisk institusjon? Jeg hørte den var nedlagt, men ble åpnet igjen, og at vi er de eneste som er her, de fleste landene i verden. De som ikke skapte trøbbel fikk bli, tror jeg. Jeg lurer på hvordan det egentlig henger sammen. Er det ikke noe kina? Er det ett nytt land? Eller har de bare funnet en ny representant? Det virker ikke rett på meg, jeg _er_ kina, Wang Yao er kina. Ingen andre kan overta, så det er så rart for meg å bare være en isolert person som jeg ikke tror eksisterer utenfor mer. Jeg tenker ofte på Ivan, vi ble arrestert den samme dagen. Russland og Kina. Vi var allierte, det husker jeg fordi han banket på døren min og ba meg om å være hans allierte. Jeg hadde ingenting å tilby ham, på grunn av ting som hadde skjedd i det siste var jeg sterkt svekket, så jeg avslo tilbudet hans. Jeg ville bare vært dødvekt for ham. Men han overrasket meg med å begynne å gråte, han hulket at han trengte meg fordi hvis vi ikke var allierte kunne det hende han ville bli nødt til å skade meg, og han kunne ikke ha meg som fiende. Han var på flere måter som ett stort barn, han var mentalt ustabil på grunn av traumatiske opplevelser. Han pleide å gå rundt å smile, men jeg visste at han ikke hadde det bra, humøret hans byttet kjapt. Noen ganger var han strålende, og plutselig kunne han være rasende, og skremmende. Han var skremmende når han var sint, fordi ingen visste hva han kunne gjøre. Men han elsket meg, han stolte blindt på meg og ville gjort alt for meg. Det var derfor han trengte meg i tredje verdenskrig, fordi han ikke hadde noen andre som meg, ifølge ham selv holdt jeg ham normal. Da det skjedde sjokkerte det oss begge, vi satt i hagen min, fordi han ville det, det var varmere hos meg. Ivan likte ikke kulde. Jeg husker at han kysset meg flere ganger, jeg hadde ikke noe imot det, jeg likte det faktisk. Vi diskuterte ikke slagtaktikk. Vi hadde det fint sammen, så knuste det. Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge de hadde sett på oss, men Ivan bøyde seg framover for å kysse meg, og da skrek han til. Noen hadde grepet armene hans og tvang dem bak på ryggen hans. Øynene hans virket paniske og ikke helt friske. Det så ut som om dette brakte opp vonde minner. Han gispet etter pusten og skrek panisk mens han prøvde å rive seg løs, men det var flere enn ham. En holdt en pistol mot hodet hans og beordret ham om å følge dem rolig. Han roet seg, men han stirret på meg med øyne fulle av panikk og angst. Jeg klarte ikke å gjøre noe, det føltes som om kroppen min var laget av betong og sjokket gjorde det umulig å ta over meg hva som skjedde før omtrent ett minutt senere. Da de arresterte meg også.

Jeg lurer på hvor lenge de hadde planlagt det, ta vekk alle landene som forårsaket problemer og isolere dem. Kanskje var det en plan de ville sette til livs om vi gjorde noe. Eller kanskje det ble planlagt under den åtte år lange krigen, jeg vet ikke om krigen stoppet da vi forsvant eller om den fortsatte uten oss. Jeg kan ikke finne det ut heller, vi har ingen mulighet for brev, telefon, aviser, internett eller tv. Vi er totalt isolert her, ingen kontakt med omverdenen eller de andre. Det gjør meg gal, og da er det bare å forestille seg hva det gjør med Ivan…

Jeg skriver brev, selv om jeg vet at jeg ikke får poste dem, ingen kommer til å lese dem. Jeg fortsetter å skrive på samme måte som jeg fortsetter å spørre etter Ivan. Jeg vet at det ikke kommer til å hjelpe, men jeg gjør det… kanskje jeg holder på å gå fra vettet? Jeg vet ikke. Det er strengt tatt ingen vits i det, for de består i det samme, flere titalls brev stappet i en skuff. Alle sammen omhandler denne ensformige virkeligheten.

_Wǒ ài nǐ, Ivan_

_Wang Yao, China.  
22. Mai 2057_


	2. Chapter 2

Wang Yao kjørte hælen sin rett ned i fotbladet på mannen ved siden av seg. Mannen skrek til, men Yao reagerte ikke på det. Kineseren spant rundt og sparket en annen i ansiktet. Kampsport lønnet seg virkelig enkelte ganger, fordi, til tross for det at han var under gjennomsnittet når det gjaldt høyde, klarte han nå å forsvare seg selv… og, i noen tilfeller, bare slå eller sparke til noen han ikke likte. Han stirret på de to mennene som nå sto tvekroket i smerte, mannen han hadde sparket holdt seg for ansiktet, og det rant blod ned på klærne hans. Yao stirret på dem fordi han nøt smerten deres, de fortjente det. De honningfargede øynene hans brant av hat, men selv om han skulle ønske det, kunne han ikke bli og betrakte dem. Før eller siden ville de rive seg selv ut av det og løpe etter ham. Kineseren smatt under dem og løp bortover gangen. Hestehalen pisket mot ryggen hans og han kjente blodsmak i munnen, men han måtte løpe. Heldigvis var Yao en kjapp fyr. Det var en av hans beste egenskaper, han kunne løpe fortere enn de fleste andre, og han gjemte seg bra… noe som kunne ha noe å gjøre med høyden hans. Han prøvde å springe så stille som mulig, prøvde å unngå lyden som kom da føttene traff bakken. Han svingte skarpt rundt ett hjørne og falt. Han rullet framover og landet på ryggen.

Luften ble slått ut av ham og han ble liggende å gispe etter pusten, for hvert åndedrag kjente han en sterk smerte i lungene. Men han hadde ikke tid til å ligge på bakken. Han tvang seg selv opp og holdt nesten på å falle igjen. Da så han til sin store lykke, at målet hans var rett foran ham. Tre skjelvende skritt senere var han framme ved døren. Han pustet dypt og blunket, som om han trodde hjernen spilte ham ett puss. Men knapt ett sekund senere banket han desperat på døren og ropte så høyt den utslitte halsen lot ham.  
«Yi-wan! YIWAAN?!», Ivan hadde alltid ledd av at Yao ikke kunne uttale navnet hans rett, nå kunne Yao bare håpe han skjønte det. Yao sto på tærne og stirret på luken på døren, den kunne åpnes fra innsiden og skjulte uknuselig glass. Han hadde en slik på sin dør også. Et par sekunder senere hørte han noen famle med luken. Ettpar velkjente lilla øyne stirret på ham, men i motsetning til Yao så bare Ivan på ham med følelsesløse øyne. Om Ivan kjente ham igjen skjulte han det godt. Yaos øyne sved og han begynte å rope igjen. Masse uforståelig, at han savnet ham… han skrek etter å bli gjenkjent. Han banket desperat på glasses. Ivans øyne videt seg ut og ble blanke. Han ropte ikke slik som Yao, men han kunne lese på Ivans lepper. «Jao-Jao?» Det begynte å renne tårer fra de Lilla øynene hans og han begynte å hamre desperat på glasset. Etter ett par minutter begynte begge å skjønne at det ikke lot seg gjøre. Ivan så på ham gjennom glasset. Yao stirret tilbake, det gjorde vondt å se Ivan igjen. Det askeblonde rufsete håret hans, de vakre lilla øynene med lange blonde øyenvipper. Yao lente hendene mot glasset og forsøkte seg på ett smil. Han ville så gjerne se Ivans smil. «smil» hvisket han utslitt, og det virket som Ivan forsto. Han ga Yao ett av sine velkjente smil… og det fikk begeret til å renne over for Yao, han begynte å strigråte. Og da hørte han løping i gangen og udempet snakking. Han lente leppene mot glasset, og Ivan gjorde det samme. Selv om Yao ikke følte noe gjennom glasset gjorde det ham varm innvendig. Noen grep ham og tvang ham vekk, han skrek panisk og sparket og slo for å komme seg løs. «NEI NEI NEI NEI». Ivan trakk seg vekk og så på det som skjedde med skrekkslagne øyne. Yao kunne se at han også ropte noe, men han kunne ikke høre eller se hva. Noe stakk ham i armen, sekunder senere kollapset bena under ham og han falt stille i bakken med tårene trillende. Han verken skrek eller kavet lenger. Han bare satt på knærne og svaiet ett par sekunder før han falt for alvor og alt ble svart.

_«hj-hjertet mitt banker så fort» sa Ivan i en barneaktig bekymret tone, noe som ikke var merkelig, after all, han var faktisk bare fjorten. «kommer det til å… e-eksplodere?». Yao snøftet.  
«ikke vær dum Yiwan, selvfølgelig kommer ikke hjertet ditt til å eksplodere, aru».  
Ivan stakk fram underleppen, «Jao-Jao synes jeg er dum, da?».  
«n-nei, det er ikke sånn» svarte Yao med en gang han så Ivans triste ansiktsuttrykk. «du vet jeg er glad i deg, aru?»  
«Da, ya snayo. Jao bryr seg om Ivan mest, da?»  
Yao nikket, han hadde vent seg til Ivans rare måte å snakke på. «shi, jeg bryr meg om deg, aru».  
«Yay~» utbrøt Ivan og klemte Yao, som ble helt satt ut av sjokket og bare satt der de første sekundene før han la armene rundt Ivan og besvarte klemmen._

Yao våknet med armene festet i håndjern til stolen sin. Han satt mot et bord, og på andre siden av bordet satt en mann Yao mislikte sterkt. Kineseren hadde aldri visst navnet på den blonde høye mannen som så vidt han hadde forstått var en slags leder på stedet. Yao selv hadde bare møtt ham når han var i trøbbel, og dette var andre gangen. Men han hadde hørt snakk om mannen, fra vaktene, de snakket aldri direkte til Yao selv, men han overhørte ofte samtalene deres. Han hadde fått med seg, for eksempel, at en av de andre hadde begått selvmord, men ikke hvem. Det var det som hadde drevet ham til å løpe, han måtte sjekke at det ikke var Ivan. Noen rev ham ut av tankene, eller, det var mer som noe. Smerte. Mannen var ikke lenger bak pulten, men rett foran Yao. Det var han som hadde slått til Yao, den blonde løftet hånden og slo til med flat hånd mot Yaos kinn, og fikk ham til å miste pusten. «du _kan_ ikke la være å skape trøbbel, kan du?» freste mannen i en iskald tone. «og du _kommer_ til å fortelle oss hvorfor»  
Yao snudde ansiktet vekk fra ham. «nei».  
«aww, så du trenger tvang denne gangen?» sa mannen i en tilgjort tone som man bruker mot barn. Men så la han til i en stemme som lovte både drap og tortur. «du kommer til å fortelle oss hvorfor, enten du vil eller ikke». Så lo han.


End file.
